Salem may cry
by OverDude12
Summary: After Dante finds a pendant bearing a rose, he(among other people) is transported to Remnant, a world much like his, except more fun. Follow Dante as he becomes a huntsman, kicks Grimm ass, eats pizza, and tries to get home. Oh yeah, and he meets Team RWBY. Dante x Yang, Virgil x Blake, Nero x Weiss.
1. Welcome to Remnant!

**Hi! This crossover takes place in the middle of volume 2! So, this fanfic has the old Dante, not the new one, so you don't need to go whining to me about the new one or anything. WARNING: contains bad references**

 _ **Dante POV**_

I walked through the forest looking for anyone, especially anyone who knew where I was. I had just finished my last job, when I found this weird pendant with a rose on it and now I'm here, just wandering around.

Suddenly I heard a rustling in a nearby bush. It could just be some sort of deer or something, but my instincts told me otherwise.

Sure enough, in no time flat, about five or six werewolf looking things came out of the woods. I drew Ivory and Ebony, ready for a fight. "Let's get this party started."

I shot the one on the left to irritate it. It came charging. I drew rebellion and started charging as well. I ducked under it, still running. I came out from under it and stopped. I heard two thumps behind me.

The second one came from behind me. I back-flipped onto the back of it and shot it point blank at its head. This was awesome. I hadn't had this much fun since I fought that weirdo dressed in spandex! Deadpool I think his name was? I dunno…

I jumped off and rolled in between two and shot them both in the head. I cut off the head of another one. Just when I thought I had finished, seven more came out of the woods. "You guys want some too?"

But then something unexpected happened. Some red blur ran past me and sliced two of them in half. Then a white one came and stabbed another. A black one shot two in the face. Then a yellow one launched another two to kingdom come.

When they were done, the blurs stopped being so blurry and stopped just beyond the monsters. They were… college aged girls?

"Great job, guys!" The redhead yelled. They all shared high-fives. I just watched, rather amused by how badass these girls could be, yet how friendly as well. I walked over, clapping.

"I'd say so. I could barely see you moving." They finally noticed me. They all seemed confused, so I introduced myself. "I'm Dante. Pleased to meetcha'."

They didn't hesitate to answer. "Nice to meet you too, Dante. My name's Ruby," said the red one(heh heh. Red one).

"I'm Weiss." The white one.

"It's Blake." The black one…

"And I'm Yang!" And the yellow one.

"So, what are four college aged girls doing in this forest?"

"College aged…? Why you little…" Weiss apparently took some offense to that, because she gripped her rapier.

"Weiss, please," Ruby calmed her down, then answered me. "Well, we are college aged girls, but we aren't really college girls at all. We actually go to beacon."

"Um… Beacon?"

"Y'know, Beacon? Huntsman academy, one of the only, world famous… any of this ringing a bell?" I shook my head. "You aren't from around here, are you?" I shook it again.

"Um, just wondering… what planet am I on?" I mean, if it was world famous and I had never heard of it, then I couldn't be on earth, right?

"Um, Remnant?"

"Where?"

Ruby paused, deep in thought. Then it looked like she got an Idea. "We need to get you to professor Ozpin. He'll know what to do."

"Professor Oz-who?" I asked.

"He's the headmaster at beacon. He might be able to help you, but probably not."

"Well, any help I can get's good. And I'm actually kinda excited to see beacon."

 _ **Unknown POV**_

I walked through the ruins of the city, not knowing where I was. It looked like someone had bombed this place. Or maybe…

I drew my blade, threatening the person behind me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Adam Taurus. But the real question here is… who are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me or face the consequences."

"*sigh* Fine. My name is Vergil Sparda."

 **Okay, I finally finished that chapter after two days! TWO WHOLE DAYS! I think I spent too much time perfecting it… ANYWAY, I just hope you like it, and if you did, then great! Oh, and could you pls review this? Thanks! Peace out, noobs!**


	2. Welcome to Beacon!

**LOL, I couldn't do this because of school and Boy Scouts and stuff, so I'm sorry for the late update. :( Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and I'm going to work on this until both this and ACR(assassin's creed rwby) are at an equal amount of progress.**

 _ **Dante POV**_

"So, he isn't from Remnant?" Professor Ozpin asked, surprised. Couldn't blame him. Isn't everyday a guy from another planet shows up.

"Yes, he says he comes from someplace called 'Earth,'" Ruby clarified.

Ruby had taken me to see "the wonderful wizard of Ozpin." I liked him, yeah, but he was just so serious.

"Hmm. Well, for now, you can take him under your wing. Dante?"

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't mind staying here for a few days, would you?"

"Course not. I actually like it here."

"Good. We'll have it arranged that you stay at Beacon for at least awhile."

"Hey wait, isn't this some sort of academy?"

"…Yes?"

"While i'm here, why not take some classes?" I didn't know where this was coming from, but I thought, why not?

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked."

"I see. We can get you a uniform and such soon. Maybe get you into initiation. Well, for now, you can stay with team RWBY. That will be all."

We walked out of the office and down the hall. But then I got a nagging question. "Team what?"

"Okay, so here at Beacon, there are teams of four students here who take their first initials and make a word out of them" Ruby explained to me. "So, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang make RWBY. Understand?"

"I… think so, yeah. But, aren't there only four beds per team if each team is only four members?"

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Well, I'm fine with that. I only sleep on the couch back home."

"Sounds like Earth isn't so different from Remnant."

We made it to Team RWBY's dorm. It was… a weird setup. The beds were stacked on each other, using either books or rope. But besides that, It was normal. Weiss was studying, Blake was reading, and Yang was texting someone on her phone(if you could even call it that, seriously, it's transparent!).

"Guys, you remember Dante, right?" They nodded. "Well, I have some good and bad news. Dante… is staying with us until he can get back."

"What!?" Weiss screamed. "We barely even know him! For all we know, he could take advantage of us in our sleep!"

"I don't think he would do that," Blake argued. "He seems like a good guy. I think you just need to get to know him, that's all."

"Well, I think he's in good hands," Yang added. "We can help him with the whole 'fight the grimm' deal."

"Excuse me?" I butted in. "I run a demon hunting service back home! I can handle myself!"

"Oh, i-i'm sorry," Yang stuttered out, "I didn't think-"

"Wait." Weiss got up. "You - a scraggly looking guy who is drowning in debt - run a demon hunting business?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You mean demons as in the monsters who leak out of hell and kill people for fun!?"

"Yup."

She turned white. After a few seconds, she fainted. Ruby caught her. "So," I asked, breaking the silence, "I'm guessing she's afraid of demons?"

 _ **Virgil POV**_

"So you're saying you have the senses and some of the parts of an animal?" I asked.

"Yes," Adam clarified.

"And you have the senses and parts of a bull?"

"Yes."

We were walking through the city, me trying to figure out what in Spardas name was going on, and Adam leading me to his base. But it seemed like we were just wandering around.

"Stop. We're here."

We were standing right in the middle of the street, me not knowing what we were doing. "Um, Adam, I don't know what we're doing here, but we need to get goi-"

Suddenly, he shot the ground four times, and hit it with the butt of his gun. I thought he was just acting strangely, but then I saw the cracks in the ground. "Well? Are you gonna help me or not?"

I knew I didn't have much choice, so I kneeled, stabbed into the cracks, and twisted. He continued hitting the ground. We continued until I heard small chunks falling off the bottom. I looked at Adam, and stabbed harder. But this time, the concrete under us broke, and we started falling.

After a few moments, we both landed on our feet. I looked around. It seemed to be… an underground city?

"Virgil, welcome to the base of the White Fang."

 _ **Unknown POV**_

I walked through the crowd, looking for her. Sometimes I shouted her name, with no response. Maybe she was back home…?

Then the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. That only meant one thing: I was being followed.

I turned into an alley, trying to not get the attention of the crowd. I wanted to take off my cast, but no. It would bring too much attention. So instead, I drew Blue Rose. Whirling around, I caught my stalkers off guard. "Who are you!?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! We just wanna help!" The first one said. He had blond hair, a white jacket with no undershirt, and… a tail?

"I don't need any help!" I yelled back.

"Says the one wandering around, calling someone's name," The second one replied. He had… blue hair, a red coat and tie, and goggles.

*sigh* I lowered Blue Rose. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Hey, it's fine," The first one said, making me feel a little better. "I'm Sun. He's Neptune. Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Nero."

 **So, remember how I said it took place during season 2? Forget that. It takes place in between season 2 and 3. And I just want to say: CHECK OUT ASSASSIN'S CREED: RWBY. I need some reviews to see how I'm doing on it. So, bye, fellow dudes and dudettes! Stay awesome!**


	3. Welcome to Vale!

**SO sorry I couldn't update this in awhile, I had to go on a vacay to Yosemite to go skiing(not that I'm complaining, mind you). Anyway, if it seems the chapters are getting longer and longer, they are. Enjoy!**

 _ **Dante POV**_

"So, this is what the food is like at Beacon?" I made sure, stabbing my spaghetti.

"Yup," Yang confirmed. "Not everyone likes it, but I think it's good!"

It was the day I settled in with team RWBY, and everything was going fine. I had gotten a uniform and a place in the initiation, and it was going fine. Now I was having lunch with team RWBY and team JNPR(friends of team RWBY).

"Can I resume telling my story?" One of the members of team JNPR asked. Nora I think her name was? Yeah, Nora.

"Sure."

"Okay. Now, where were we…? Ah, yes, it was in the middle of the night…"

"It was noon."

"We were in the middle of the city…"

"It was the forest."

"We were surrounded by thousands of Ursa!"

"There were five."

"Ren, why do you always have to ruin my stories?"

Ren sighed. "I know you like to 'alter' your stories so they're more dramatic, but you change them completely. Can you tune it down, just a tad?"

"Well, I-"

We were interrupted by a sudden yelp from the table next to us. It sounded like a feminine yelp, one I didn't like to hear. I looked over, seeing… a girl with bunny ears? Anyway, some jerk was tugging on them like he was checking to see if they were fake. I wanted to beat him, kill him, make him suffer… but I wanted to have a good reputation. So, I approached calmly, trying to not attract much attention.

"S-stop," the girl pleaded. "It hurts!"

"Aww, does it?" the bully asked. "But does it hurt in a good way?"

"N-no! Please, just-"

"Yo, kid!" I butted in, asking the jerk. "What's your name?"

I caught him off guard. "Huh? Uh, Cardin. Why you ask, newbie?"

"Cardin," I whipped out rebellion and pointed it in his direction. "I challenge you to a sparring match." I then moved my finger over my throat slowly.

"What!?" He started laughing. "Bro, why should I spar against you? You've barely been here a day!"

"Oh, so you're scared, are you?" _That_ got some attention. Along with some "Oh, burn!" and some "Is he seriously challenging _Cardin_?"

"What!? No! I'm not scared!" He let go of one of the ears.

"Then fight me!"

"No!"

"Alright then!" I clapped my hands together. "Either fight me, or stop bullying this girl." I let the words sink in. "It's your choice."

The entire cafeteria was quiet, waiting for Cardin to choose. He looked tense, but then let go of the other ear. "Fine. I'll fight you."

"Thank you." I walked back to my table, but before I sat down, I said something loud and clear: "If anyone else jerks anymore faunus around, I'll challenge you, too. Any questions?" Nobody answered. I sat back down, everyone at the table eying me.

"That was…" Pyrrha started.

"AWESOME!" Jaune finished. "Even I can't stand up to Cardin! How do you do that!?"

I smiled and put my feet on the table. "It's easy," I said. "Just piss them off until they wanna make your nose cave in, then say something totally unexpected that catches them off-guard. It's that easy."

 _ **Virgil POV**_

"So, how did you make this base?" I asked.

"We used an abandoned underground city," Adam answered. "It was overrun by grimm, but we took them out long enough to make sure the base was safe."

He was giving me a tour of his base in mountain Glenn(I had learned this was the name of the place I was in). Then I had a burning question in my mind. "Adam."

"Yeah?"

"What is the goal of your… organization?"

He smiled. "To rid remnant of all signs of humanity."

That made me jump back and put my hand on my sword. He was taken aback by my reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"My father betrayed his own kind to help the humans! I will not let you undo what he did!"

He then nodded. "When you say it that way… then I'm sorry or this."

He signalled his troops to surround me, guns ready. I looked around confused. "We can't let anyone who supports the humans live. Ready…"

The soldiers tensed up. "Aim…"

They aimed for me. "FIRE!"

They shot all at the same time. I backflipped into the air, dodging each and every one of the bullets. I landed, and each of the soldiers who shot dropped dead, bullets in their heads. I looked up at Adam, and felt a very sudden, very, _very_ serious migraine. I flew back, lying on my back.

"I knew those grunts were weak. But you…" He said, walking towards me. "You're all show and no skill. Well, goodbye." He pointed his gun at my head.

At the last second, I grabbed the gun and pushed to my left. I rolled the opposite way, and stood up. "What!? Impossible! I… I shot you in the head!"

"I'm more than you think I am," I stated calmly, pulling the bullet out of my head. I dropped it on the ground, and put my hand on my hilt. I could already feel my blood veins reconnecting with each other, and my skull healing. I pulled the sword out about an inch… and slammed it back in as hard as I could.

Instantly, blue slashes appeared around Adam, but he dodged each and every one. He was more skilled than I thought. Oh well, time to leave.

I looked around for an exit, seeing a train. But it was behind Adam. _Damn._ Maybe if…

I charged at him, him preparing for a fight, but I teleported past him just at the last moment. I ran at the train as fast as I could, avoiding or slashing at the thugs who tried stopping me. I jumped on the train, and ran towards the front.

I cut a hole in the roof, and dropped in. Nobody here. Good. I started the train, hoping it was fast. It was.

I jumped back up to the roof. I looked forward, seeing a wall in the distance. The very far distance. But then I heard words behind me.

"Did you really think you could trick me?" Adam said to me. I turned around, seeing him standing on the roof with a broad shouldered man with a chainsaw. I guessed it was lieutenant. I shot back.

"Interesting. I thought you were strong enough to fight me yourself."

At this he scowled. He signalled his lieutenant to attack me, which he promptly did.

It was easy to defeat him. I just blocked his chainsaw with my sword, purposely giving him the upper hand. "I thought you were better than this," He growled. I smiled. I kicked him off the train, right into… a bunch of grimm?

Adam sighed. "He was so good, too. Oh, well. Guess I'll have to fight you myself."

He put his hand on his own sword. Then I noticed he had the same fighting style as me; sword in sheath between attacks. This world had more in common with Earth then I thought.

He lunged at me. I blocked with my sword, and countered. We slashed many times before keeping our swords together. The he used foul play, and used blush on my stomach. I flew back, before making myself upright and embedding my sword in the train. We stared each other down, daring each other to make the first move. Then he had a look of fear on his face, and jumped off the train. I thought he was being a coward, but then I turned around, and saw the wall coming at me very, very fast.

 _ **Nero POV**_

"So, it's normal for people here to have animal parts?" I asked Sun.

"Yup," Sun answered, sipping his coffee. "And animal behaviors, too."

We had stopped at a cafe nearby, so I could get some answers, and they could get some too. Mostly it was me asking the questions. But sometimes they asked me some questions, too.

"Um, Nero, don't mind me asking…" Neptune requested. "Who's Kyrie?"

The air caught in my throat. "Well…" I started. "She's the sister of my commanding officer, back at the Order. She was actually the one who brought me into the Order. And she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met…" A stab of depression hit my heart.

"Oh man… when's the wedding?" Sun sarcastically asked.

"What!? I haven't… we aren't…"

They both laughed. "I was kidding, man!" But right as they stopped laughing, we felt an earthquake. "That didn't sound good."

Three people ran by, but Neptune stopped them. "Yo, Mercury!" He yelled to one of them. "What's happening?"

"Another train went through the underground tunnel, and crashed through!" Mercury answered. "We need to…"

I couldn't hear the rest. I was too focused on the third person with them. She had a black corset, blond hair, and black pants with black high-heels. She also carried a gigantic sword on her back. "Trish…?"

"Hello again, Nero," she responded. "How's it going?"

 **Okay, now that all the characters I want in the fanfic are in it, I can make them a team name! It consists of Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Trish, and its name is team DVNT(deviant). I think it's good, what do you think? Review if you think so. Bye!**


	4. Enter Team DVNT!

**Hey guys, I've decided on Dante being with Yang, Vergil being with Blake, and Nero being with Weiss. I even got badass names for them: Ni~Tsu akuma(Dante x Yang), Shadō no memori(Vergil x Blake), and Yuki no Kishi(Nero x Weiss).** **You like it? LOL, of course you do. Okay, chapter 4.**

 _ **Dante POV**_

"Why not some party time? You can't have a night on the town without a party," I said, getting some back up from Yang.

"You got that right," Yang agreed. "But where?"

We were having a night on the town(more like evening, the sun hadn't set yet) and were trying to think of something to do.

"Well, it's not like we could-" Weiss was cut off by an earthquake.

"That didn't sound too good…" I stated.

"Sounded like it came from- oh no." Blake started.

"What?"

"We need to hurry."

She bolted in the direction of the town square. I looked at Yang, and we followed. It wasn't long until we got there. But what greeted me was a slap in the face. In front of a gigantic hole, was the figure of my brother Vergil.

He was just standing there, staring into the hole. His trench coat was dirty, and what he was looking at was even more troubling: grimm. Lots, and lots, of grimm.

"Yo, Vergil!" I shouted. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I walked over to him. "I didn't know you were invited to the party."

He turned back around, continuing to stare at the grimm. "Well," He replied, "It was more of a forced invitation."

"You guys got one too?" I turned around, looking for the person who said it. It was Nero, and he had Trish with him.

"Nero. How've ya been, man?" I asked.

"Well, I was about to propose to Kyrie, when I was transported here."

"Oh, so you are engaged?" Some weirdo with a tail asked him. "You didn't tell us."

"Shut up, Sun!" He playfully hit monkey-boy in the arm. "I was _about_ to."

"About," a guy with blue hair pointed out. "About is almost the same as did, so, you did."

"Boys, stop teasing Nero," Trish ordered, "And let's kill some grimm."

Me, Virgil, Nero and Trish all lined up parallel to the hole. RWBY lined up too, Yang next to me, Blake in between me and Virgil, Weiss in between Vergil and Nero, and Ruby in between Nero and Trish. We all got out our weapons. I made eye contact with Vergil, and he nodded. I tossed Ebony over to him, and got out Ivory. Then me, Vergil, Nero and Trish all shouted the same thing as we fired:

"JACKPOT!"

Six grimm nearly exploded the shots were so powerful. Then we all started firing, including team RWBY. Once me and my team had run out, we all switched to melee. We started sprinting at the charging grimm. This was gonna be one hell of a party.

 _ **Weiss POV**_

I used one of my glyphs to run as fast as they did toward the grimm. I then used another of them to jump into the air, and yet another to propel myself towards a grimm under me, and stabbed it straight through the head. I turned my head up, and ran towards another, running past it, and slicing it in half. Then I propelled another one into the air, but right as I was about to jump and kill it, the boy with the sling flew above me and cut it in half, yelling "I got it!" and landing on the floor. That was when I noticed what he looked like.

He had similar hair and eyes to Dante, with a almost the same trenchcoat as him, except it was blue. His undershirt was red, with odd coattails in the front. And he had virtually the same jeans as Dante…

I was brought back to Remnant by an Ursa Major hitting me to the side, knocking me over. I sat up and checked my scroll. _Damn_. Right into the redzone. I heard the Ursa roar. I looked up, and saw the Ursa paw coming straight at my face. My arm went in front of my face, accepting the end.

…I was… alive?

I looked up, and saw the boy with the sling standing above me, gigantic sword in hand, holding off the Ursa. "Why…" He threw off its hand. "Is it…" He slashed at it. "That I'm…" He slashed the other direction. "Always…" He slashed upward, throwing it into the air. "The knight…" He jumped even higher then he threw the Ursa, turned his sword upside down, and dropped, stabbing the Ursa in the process. He then landed, sword still lodged in the Ursa. "In shining armor!?"

He pulled the sword out, and placed it on his back. He then walked over to me and offered a hand. "Not that I don't like playing that role, mind you."

I saw even more about him right then. He was left-handed, his eyes were more like mine then Dante's, and he was possibly even more handsome then Neptune. Maybe even hot.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Sorry," he said politely, "I couldn't catch your name."

"My name is Weiss Schnee," I said, while I curtsied. "What's yours?"

"Call me Nero of Sparda, m'lady," He said sarcastically while bowing and kissing my hand.

"Enchanted."

"Blessed."

"YO NERO! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" We heard Dante yell.

"I think we should help them," I said.

"I concur," He agreed.

We ran into the unfolding chaos. And for some reason, that moment felt very nice.

 **HOLY POOP that took way too long to write. So, for all you Nero x Weiss haters, calm yo face, I was inspired by** _ **A Devil's Snowy Wonderland**_ **. It's another DMC x RWBY fanfic. I wouldn't recommend it to people who don't like smut. It gets awkward after a few chapters. Yeah. At least I'm alive to tell the tale. :3 Bye!**


	5. Initiation!

**Hello, I am back for another chapter! So, I have a little thing I need to tell you guys, I don't respond to the reviews in the story because I prefer to PM you guys. It's so that people reading the story don't get confused and need to read the reviews. Okay, enjoy!**

 _ **Yang POV**_

The day had come. Finally.

The day Dante was initiated.

And also the day he moved out of our room.

It had been an exciting week. With Dante coming into our room, him challenging Cardin, and that train busting the wall again, it was sorta sad for me to see him go. Well, at least there wouldn't be anymore accidents involving pizza and one of Weiss' glyphs.

[Dante (in recording room): Yang, that one wasn't my fault!

Yang (also in recording room): You were the one who suggested pizza!

Dante: I didn't know Weiss' glyphs could make pizza explode!

Yang: Neither did I!

Dante: Okay, fine. Sheesh.]

Anyway, we were in the locker room, and I was telling him some advice and stuff about the initiation.

"…And then you come back to the cliff, and report to Ozpin. You got that?"

"I think I got it… So the person you make first eye contact with is your partner for the rest of your time here?"

"Yup."

"I guess I need to find Virgil, then."

"Ruby said the exact same thing as you, except it was about me."

"Cool."

Suddenly, Prof. Goodwitch's voice came over the loudspeakers. " _Would all first-year students report to the cliff for their initiation."_

"Well, I'll see you around, Yang." He stuck out his hand. After being reluctant for a second(I didn't know why) I shook it. He then walked off. But before I could too, He turned and waved once with two fingers, smirking. I waved back. He then stalked off. Even though he couldn't hear me, I said one final thing:

"Good luck, Dante."

 _ **Dante POV**_

I walked out to the cliff. Everyone was waiting. I walked over to one of the platforms, right next to Virgil.

"Hey Virgil," I caught his attention.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding ticked. But hey, he always sounded ticked.

"You wanna be my partner? For old times sake n' all."

He paused, then looked back at the forest. "Just like brothers?"

"Yet again."

We were silenced by Prof. Ozpin and Goodwitch walking in front of the group. And then he started the thing I hate most: _Lectures_. Ugh.

"For years," He started, "You have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Ms. Goodwitch continued, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Nobody answered. "Good. Now, take your positions."

I materialized Rebellion on my back and put my hand on the hilt. I looked over to Virgil, who had done the same with his sword. I looked around for Nero and Trish. Wasn't really hard to, since the had the biggest swords in the group. I took my mind off them and back to the Initiation.

When Virgil was launched, I got ready. I launched. Then, in the middle of the launch, I remembered a rap one of my friends made for me… _Devil May Cry, Never say die, End any enemy whenever they try, Body count rising, Every time, 9!_

 **Couldn't think of any other ending, so I just threw that in there. :) I'll reveal the name and artist of the song in a later chapter. Not much else to talk about, so I'll just leave it at this. Bye! ;D**


	6. Partner time!

**Can't think of any author's notes to add here, so… I iz a zloth nurbs (cue chibi Nora with an XD face doing crazy cartwheels all over the place)**

 _ **Dante POV**_

Okay. Me launching. Running into a pack of Griffon. Riiiiiiight. That happened.

After I launched and remembered that rap, I saw a bunch of Griffon coming straight at me. I smirked, and pulled out my sword, slicing the first one. After that one, I was just swinging my sword with experienced ease. I turned around, seeing the bodies melting into smoke. This place was even easier then home!

Buuuuut then I turned back around, and a Griffon was waiting for me. It clawed me, and I started falling, hard. Well, great.

I fell through the canopy, and hit the ground harder than I had fallen. But the ground felt odd… Then I realized what had happened. I had fallen on someone.

Probably the thing that gave it away was the voice saying "Ow." And it was feminine. And familiar.

I got up and dusted myself off. Then I took a glance at who I had fallen on, and got some mixed emotions. The girl who I had fallen on, was the one, the only, Trish.

"Hey Trish," I said. "I was just 'dropping by.'"

"Very funny, Dante," She replied. "I'm guessing we're partners now?"

"Yup. Let's find a relic, shall we?"

"Let's."

We started walking north. I was sorta wondering what my team's name was gonna be.

 _ **Blake POV**_

If you didn't know, whenever new students are put into initiation at Beacon, the older ones get to watch from their scrolls. And if we choose, we can watch a certain student. I decided to watch Virgil.

He was mysterious, strong, and his weapon was nice. I liked his hair as well, but he was so stern all the time. He was almost the opposite of his brother, Dante. But he reminded me of someone… I couldn't place my finger on it though. I pushed that aside and continued watching him.

"My god, Dante's a badass," I heard Yang say. "I'm surprised he isn't already a huntsman."

And I was surprised how familiar Virgil was to me. But who did he remind me of so much…?

I nearly dropped my scroll.

Adam.

He reminded me of Adam.

Everything, from the hair, to the personality, even his weapon reminded me of Adam.

But then why couldn't I stop watching him?

 _ **Virgil POV**_

Where was that little son-of-a-demon?

I didn't know, but I continued looking.

I had landed and ran into some grimm, and now I was looking for my brother. No doubt he was going north towards the temple. So I went north as well.

I heard some rustling in the bushes. "Dante?" I called. I walked over to the bushes and cut them up. "Dante, is that - crap."

I jumped back and put my hand on my hilt. Two Ursa Minors and an Ursa Major popped out of the bushes. The Major roared. Hmph. These monsters were not dangerous.

I started walking away. I heard the Major start running at me. I pulled out my sword, swung it a few times in the air, and stabbed it without looking. I then swung a few more times, placed it into my scabbard, and walked away again. I heard the Minors run.

"Always the show-off, ain't ya?" I heard to my left.

"It's no different with you, _Nero_ ," I said back.

Nero walked out of the brush, sword in hand. He still had his cast on, and I noticed it slightly glowing blue. And he was my new partner.

"Hey, I only show-off if it's needed. You, on the other hand…"

"Can we just go to the temple?"

"Absolutely."

We started walking to the temple. "Y'know, showing off justs runs in the family, doesn't it?" Nero asked.

I paused. "Yes," I answered. "Yes it does."

 **Yay! The team has partnered up, and are gonna go kick some ass! Also, I'm accepting an OC team for this story, so I'm gonna post a doc on my profile for OC characters. BUT OC CHARACTERS ONLY! If you want to know why, it's for the next chapter. C ya! P.S. Follow, Favorite and Review if you want to.**


	7. OCs n' stuff!

**HELLO, everydude! (that's my new name for my followers and/or readers) Welcome back to Salem May Cry! We have Devil May Cry, RWBY, OCs and bad references all packed into one package! Now available for… um… it's free. So, enjoy it while you can!** **OCs owned by Xanothos. Check him out, he is a cool guy**

 _ **Ridgel Sylph POV**_

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, _damn it!_ Why did this have to happen to me of all people!?

If you need an explanation, I was being chased by a deathstalker, right after fighting against three Ursa majors, and my aura was running low. This was NOT how I thought my day would go.

I jumped swiftly over a fallen tree, and continued running. I heard the crunch of the deathstalker crushing it behind me. Oh yeah, and guess what? My day would only get worse.

 _ **Vega Spriggan POV**_

"Hang on Andromeda!" I yelled, applying pressure to her wound. "We're almost done!"

"Alright," She said, "Just get it over wiiiaaaAAAAGH!"

"Andromeda!" Nebula yelled.

Me, Nebula and Andromeda had all met up at the temple(we had gone surprisingly fast), when suddenly this random Beowulf had come out of nowhere and slashed Andromeda across the stomach. She hadn't had her aura up at the time, and… now she was a bleeding mess. Me and Nebula had killed the Beowulf, and now we were trying to help Andromeda.

"GODDAMMIT THAT HURTS!"

"Can SOMEONE get this deathstalker off my tail!?" I heard someone yell behind me. Finally, some help!

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled, waving my arms. "We got an injured girl over here!"

He seemed to have a decisive look on his face, then bolted towards us. He cut down a nearby tree with his absolutely GIGANTIC sword, and skidded to a stop right next to me. "You guys needed some help?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"YES! WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GET!" Andromeda screamed.

"…She ran out of aura, didn't she?" He asked.

"Yup," I answered.

He sighed and facepalmed. "Hold still."

He reached out a hand, and somehow, aura seemed to flow from it into Andromeda. I partially opened the wound, and saw that it was healing extremely fast. In a few moments it was as if it wasn't cut in the first place.

She sat up and looked at him. "Thanks. Who are you?"

He hesitated, but then said, "I'm Ridgel. Who're you?"

"My name's Andromeda, and- DEATHSTALKER!"

We all turned around and saw the deathstalker's claw readying itself to crush us all. Just as it brought it down, Ridgel made some sort of barrier, and struggled to keep it up. I could see him sweating. But he didn't need to keep it up for long, because…

"WOO-HOO!"

All of us turned towards the sound, and some guy in a red trenchcoat and a really big sword was jumping off a tree with his sword over his head. He flew towards the deathstalker and stabbed it through the head. He took it out of it's head, and back-flipped off.

"Always the show-off, aren't you Dante?" We heard a girl say to him. "You don't need to."

"Oh come on Trish!" He shot back. "I have to show off whenever there are people to show off to."

The girl walked out of the forest. She had a black corset and tights, long blond hair, and a sword that could rival Ridgel's in size. I had noticed Dante had white hair, and light blue eyes. He looked like a Schnee had become less "royal".

"But, that aside, we have friends," Trish said, looking towards us. "Shall we greet them?"

"Eh, why the heck not? Makes it more fun." They both walked towards us. "So, how's it goin'?"

 _ **Virgil POV**_

Nero and I were walking through the forest. We hadn't found Dante yet, but suddenly…

"WOO-HOO!"

"…That was Dante wasn't it?" Nero asked.

I sighed. "Let's go see what trouble he's in now."

We immediately sprinted towards where the "woo-hoo" had come from. We had run into some obstacles, but we leveled them with ease. We came into a clearing with the temple, and a very, _very_ dead Deathstalker. Next to it was Dante and Trish, talking to some other initiates.

"Dante!" I yelled, getting his attention. "I'm guessing this is your fault."

He put on a shit-eating grin. "Who else?"

"Well, it _could_ have been me if I didn't have so low aura!" One of the other initiates yelled.

"Wait… then how did you…?" One boy sitting next to him asked.

"Ever heard of a semblance?"

"Oh… riiiight."

"Wow," one of the girls chuckled, "Being a lesbian really is messing with your head, Vega."

"For god's sake. I. Am. A. THESPIAN!"

"Woah, chill kid," Dante told him, "They were only kidding."

"Not really kidding if they've been saying that ever since they met you," Vega retorted. "Besides, I'm not sure they're enjoying your gun show, _Dante_."

Dante laughed. "What, you mean my chest? Or these?"

He pulled out ebony and ivory and instantly started doing crazy stunts with them, most not exactly explainable. Say, shooting a tree down, killing three grimm with one bullet, and other things. He ended in a crouching position, and looked up at the initiates. And the girls instantly started clapping.

"Dante, I know it runs in the family," I said, clutching the bridge of my nose, "But you don't need to show off _too_ much."

"Please, don't spoil my show Virgil. Besides…" He pointed towards the sky and towards a nevermore, "The party's about to start."

 **MAN that feels good. I mean, I've been working on this for a couple weeks now, and I have finally got this out of my drive! Yay! Also, for the OCs, here are some details:**

 **Name: Ridgel Sylph**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5ft, 11in**

 **Weapons (if any): Pendragon, a Variant Length Sky Splitter. Starts off in the form of a fat trench knife, about a foot of blade, and four inches of hilt. By twisting the hilt one way or another, Pendragon can be extended to Buster Sword form or Zanbatou form. In Buster Sword form, the blade is five feet, and the hilt is eight inches. In Zanbatou form, the blade is six feet, and the hilt is a foot long. Pendragon weighs about one ton due to all of the metal and mecha-shift. Worn at the small of his back like Ruby's scythe.**

 **Description: Ridgel wears forest colors; greens and browns. His combat outfit is made of tanned hides, and is good for camouflage. He has shoulder length auburn hair that he keeps bound back in a ponytail. He is heterochromic; his left eye is jade, while his right is ice blue. His skin tone is pale and freckled. He's quite slender, but don't let that fool you; he's fully capable of swinging his one-ton weapon around with one hand, though not it Zanbatou form (though this is due to the unwieldy size, rather than the weight.) He's fairly quiet, generally flexible and able to react well to unexpected events. He is very protective of those he cares for. He secretly enjoys Ninjas of Love (I read it for the plot, damn it!)**

 **Semblance: King's Chivalry- Ridgel can extend his Aura to form barriers, and he can "stick" his Aura to other people's, assuming they are relatively close to him (emotionally). This gives others an added line of defense. (Passive effect: When his Semblance is** _ **not**_ **being actively applied, Ridgel's Aura protects him 75% better than ordinary Aura.)**

 **Name: Andromeda Caitsith**

 **Race: Cat Faunus (concealed)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5ft, 5in**

 **Weapons (if any): Scatach, a Multi-Action Dust Spear-Staff. A staff with a revolving Dust chamber like Weiss' Myrtenaster on the tip. There are four Dust chambers, each with twice the volume of Myrtenaster, sacrificing variety for capacity. It contains Burn, Tide, Gale, and Quake Dust (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth). A spear tip can be extended by twisting the hilt. Worn on the back, over the shoulder, like Blake's sword.**

 **Description: Her outfit resembles Fang's from Final Fantasy XIII, but in black (A relatively revealing robe with slit sides for better mobility) She wears her dark pink hair in twintails that conceal her pale pink cat ears, and she keeps her cat tail coiled around her waist under her clothes. She's shapely and slender, with corded muscles that speak of years of training. Her eyes are amber, like Blake's. She's pretty excitable, boisterous and fun loving. She quickly develops a crush on Rigel after seeing the way he acts and fights. She, Vega, and Nebula all know each other from prior schooling. She and Nebula** _ **love**_ **to mess with Vega. She deliberately calls Vega a "lesbian", making fun of the fact that he calls himself a "thespian".**

 **Semblance: Gae Bolg- When active, her Aura is rapidly drained, but her spear-based attacks strike her target without fail. This applies to her weapon as well as to any long, thin, pointed (in other words, spear shaped) Dust-based projectiles.**

 **Name: Vega Spriggan**

 **Race: Raven Faunus (concealed)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5ft, 7in**

 **Weapons (if any): Auditore, a Variant Ballistic Chain-Scythe of a different variety than Blake's. Base form resembles Strider Hiryu's weapon, though the blade is metal rather than plasma. One hilt on the bottom, two on each side of the guard. One of the side hilts fires silenced bullets, the other detaches, remaining connected via a chain. The third hilt, when twisted, causes the blade to segment and curve like Qrow's scythe, while the hilt telescopes to form a scythe. Worn at the small of his back, beneath his cloak, like Ruby's scythe.**

 **Description: Wears a cowled cloak and a metal half-mask that covers his eyes and hair. Under that, he wears jet-black studded leather armor. When he removes the cowl, mask, and armour, his Faunus features are revealed: Crimson, slit-pupiled eyes, black feathers interspersed within his jet-black hair, and a pair of functional raven wings that he keeps bound beneath his clothing. He fancies himself a thespian, and affects various roles for his own amusement, as well as to garner reactions from others. Gets aggravated when "uncultured plebeians fail to appreciate the genius thespian" that he sees himself to be. He's also mildly masochistic, and a bit of a sadistic prankster.**

 **Semblance: Phantom Step- Soundless, Instantaneous, Short-Range Teleportation. His initial safe limit is 10 feet if he can see where he's going, 5 feet if he's teleporting blindly. He can initially transport himself, and one other person without risk to himself or his passenger. As long as he follows his limits, he doesn't need to worry about leaving behind body parts, or appearing within a solid object.**

 **Name: Nebula Undine**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: ? (Conceals her gender with androgynous appearance, loose clothing, bound breasts, and androgynous voice. The reason she conceals her gender is "because I want to keep people guessing, and because other people's discomfort amuses me.")**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5ft, 9in**

 **Weapons (if any): Nobunaga, a Multi-Action Dust Katana. Basically Weiss' rapier, except with a katana blade and hilt. No sheath, six Dust chambers with the following Dust types: Tide X2, Gale, Freeze X2, Gravity (Water, Water, Wind, Ice, Ice, Gravity).**

 **Description: She wears a sea green kimono that a noble would approve of, with all accoutrements that come with it. She wears this kimono over her uniform too, which is a Male uniform. She's quite sadistic, but mainly to people who've done wrong, though she** _ **does**_ **enjoy tormenting Vega, much in the same way that an eight year old boy bullies an eight year old girl to display his affection (though her way has more drowning).**

 **Semblance: Inexorable Tide- Aquakinesis and limited Aquagenesis. She can manipulate large quantities of water, as well as pull more from the air to use. She can also manipulate the water and ice from her Dust. When her team fights Team SSSN in the Vytal Festival (second round, her and Andromeda vs Sun and Neptune), she takes great pleasure in causing Neptune irrevocable psychological trauma.**

 **So… yeah. That is a lot of stuff. Anyway, just check out Xanothos, he is awesome for lending me his OCs, and when you do, just tell him OverDude sent ya. Have fun! Bye-bye! X3**


End file.
